


Time Travel

by FrostIver



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostIver/pseuds/FrostIver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[HB to myself]</p><p>[*梗恶俗 慎]</p><p>Kobe Bryant/Allen Iverson</p><p>写于2014年12月30日</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Travel

五

他下车的时候脑海里还是自己在刚刚结束的比赛中投出的压哨球，绝杀这种事向来让人热血沸腾，哪怕只是区区一场常规赛。

离开球馆之前他接到了Eric的电话，对方大概是在克利夫兰看了那场比赛的直播，心情也十分好，而且一如既往地将话说得滴水不漏，甚至没有给他问出你最近在克利夫兰还好么这样的话的机会。

拐过位于街角的住处后有一个篮球场，但是因为常年没有人使用的关系铁网上已经爬满了绿色的藤蔓，甚至连拉开那扇铁门都有些吃力，但是今天似乎是有人清理过这边一样，半点绿色都不见，就连有些歪的篮架都换成了新的。

 

Allen自从搬到这里之后清闲了不少，和早几年的那幢房子比起来，这里环境更好一些，也不太容易被人撞见。

翻新过的篮球场看上去相当不错，只是照旧冷清得没人过来。他车里常年备着篮球，不过此刻已下了车便懒得折回去了。

“诶？”

带着疑问的音节闯入耳膜的时候他尚且有些惊讶，如果没记错的话，这大概是三个月内唯一一次见到有人出现在这个地方。

路灯昏暗的灯光打在身后的少年身上，他抱着一个篮球皱着眉朝自己的方向看过来，眼神里明明白白写着不解。

Allen差一点就要喊出声来。

 

 

四

“哦，原来你是住在这附近啊。”小鬼挠了挠头，“这里很少有人来。”

“是啊，很少有人来。”Allen Iverson再也止不住笑意，他心想这如果不是做梦的话，那也实在是过于巧合和神奇了一点。

但是眼前这个还未将头发剃光身体也还没有完全长开的少年实在是让他觉得有趣极了，当然，即使是十六岁，这家伙还是要比他高。

“你经常来练球？”

少年点点头，直接绕过了他开始练投篮。路灯的灯光本就十分昏暗，从街边再洒过来的时候更是打了几分折扣，只是没能成功让这家伙的身影模糊。

他投完了20次回头发现他还没走的时候有些惊讶，不过只是挑挑眉没说话。

 

Allen并不想走，原本这便是个投出绝杀球的夜晚，再遇上这样叫人匪夷所思的事更让他没了以往打完比赛的疲惫之感。

他本想去自己车里拿出常备在那的球，但是一回头视野里根本再也没了自己那辆车的踪影。

不过倒也不打紧，反正现在正在继续认真练习投篮的人手里也有嘛。

 

“嘿，小子，要不要和我打一场？”

毕竟还是少年心性，最后这一投出手的时候还是稍许歪了一下，穿着宽大运动服的少年回过头又看了他一眼，似乎是觉得他的身高实在是不够格，那眼神仿佛像是在说不行我不能欺负你。

当然他自己也不知道，在后来真正遇上这个小个子的那些岁月里自己想过很多次的这个人着实难以轻易击败。

 

“是你要跟我打的。”

Allen笑了起来，“对，是我要跟你打的。”

纵然眼前的人还只是个高中生模样，他也没有一丝一毫要小看的心，这家伙高中时期已经相当优秀，何况和后来的他交手过那么多次之后，对他的好胜心自然也相当了解。

 

 

三

二十六岁的Kobe Bryant显然要比眼前这个高中生要难对付得多，十年的时间带给他的当然不可能只有年纪的增长。

Allen平白多出了十年与他交手的经验，自然如鱼得水。

不过少年也有少年的优点，至少体力上比他这个刚打完一场带加时比赛的要有余裕得多。

 

运球运得挺稳。

 

弹跳也相当惊人。

 

反应真快，下一次大概就骗不了了。

 

……这种以大欺小的比赛不怪他忍不住想些旁的，但是脑子还没转回来的瞬间手里的球就被对面的小鬼给断了。

这场景并不陌生，区别大概只在于此时此刻拥有一样名字的人少了十年的光阴而已，他摒除杂念跨步篮下试图干扰那家伙的上篮。

球还是进了，非常漂亮。

小鬼一脸得意，并且没有半点要隐藏的意思，在他身后一边防守一边开口，“不错嘛。”

“你也不错啊。”他侧过身虚晃了两步，待对方还没反应过来便后撤投篮，如果是十年后的Kobe Bryant的话大概会从刚刚那几个动作的细微差别中猜出他的打算，不过现在嘛，自然是有了不小的优势。

两个人都不是什么容易认输的人，Allen甚至忘了自己才刚结束比赛的事，倒是越发认真起来。

 

“你打得这么好，为什么从没见过你啊？”几番较量之下少年忽然问道。

“因为……”他一时语塞，想了想又忍不住笑出声来，“因为我最近才搬过来。”

“这样。”少年犹豫着递过来一瓶水，却没说话。

他甚至想掏出手机拍下这个表情，下一次去LA的时候再给他本人看看，那反应一定相当有趣，不过如果他真这么做了，估计就眼前这小鬼都得和他没完。

“这么晚了你还不回去？”

“还早吧？”少年惊讶，“我出来的时候才六点啊。”

“你出来多久了？”

“也没多久吧。”他挠着头想了会儿，“不过确实差不多可以回去了。”

你这根本是打得忘记时间了吧，Allen腹诽道，不过开口的时候却成了另外的意思，“这么着急？”

对方扔过来一记白眼，“是你提醒我的啊。”

“我也就是随口一说嘛。”他实在是绷不住笑，“其实我以前就看过你打球。”

这样的话对眼前这个十六岁的少年来说大概也早就不陌生了，他盯着少年不以为意的表情终于止住笑，颇为认真地继续开口，“别不信啊，至少对你们高中有点信心吧。”

 

“你真的看过？”

点头。

“那……”

“你会去打职业联赛的，小子。”

空旷的球场里安静得只剩下风声，Allen说完之后便偏过了头。

仅仅是片刻之后，他听到身旁的小鬼说，“这是当然。”

然后他们一起笑了起来。

 

 

二

“喂，知道你累但起码回去再睡吧？”

眼前明亮的灯光刺得他眼睛相当难受，刚洗完澡换完衣服的队友一边锁柜子一边用相当不解的眼神看着他。

“我还是第一次看见你累成这样，不过投了绝杀球心情一定很好吧？”

思维有几秒的迟滞，他眨了几下眼才终于缓过来，“……什么啊，原来是做梦。”

队友听着他自言自语不禁好奇，“你做了什么梦笑这么开心？绝杀Lakers么？”

他摇摇头，“你想什么呢。”

但是就乐趣而言，大概比绝杀Lakers还要高上几分吧，只可惜内容荒诞离奇成这样，根本不可能和谁分享一下。

“行了你也别发呆了，赶紧去洗个澡回去睡觉吧，小心感冒。”

“嗯。”抬手撞拳。

 

从Wachovia回家的路并不算远，这个点也很少会堵车，一路上顺顺利利过了几个街口后他终于又看见了那个篮球场，隔着这么远的距离都能够看见爬满了藤蔓的铁门和上面斑驳的锈迹，和昏黄的灯光一起隐匿在破旧的街角，存在感低到不认真看就是没有的程度。

Allen也说不清自己忽然停车的缘由，这一次他没忘记从后备箱里取出自己经常带着的那个球，以至于单手推铁门的时候多用了一大半力气。

扑面而来的铁锈味道混在潮湿的空气里让人十分难受，破败的球架下空无一人。

和印象里一模一样。

 

他停顿了片刻，最终还是尝试性地运了几下球上了个篮。

如果只是梦的话，怎么会连这些细微的角度都完全一样呢，要知道在这之前他可从没有来过这里啊。

但如果不是梦又会是什么呢，这种怪谈说出去骗骗小孩子还差不多，他心想。

 

“咦？”

手中的球掉在地上发出不轻不重的声响，跳了几下后仍不安分，径直往球场入口的方向滚过去。

穿着运动外套的少年脸上挂着明显的疑惑，却没有主动开口。

而在他身后的那扇铁门此刻却像是刚刷过漆一样，哪里还有半点藤蔓缠绕的痕迹。

然后他朝着他的方向走了过来，不过十米的距离，片刻的功夫就到了他面前站定，“你占了我的地方。”

 

……所以说，身高差真是令人讨厌。

为什么你十六岁就已经这么高了。

 

 

一

结果还是像睡梦中一样玩了一次一对一。

无非还是经验和体力的比较，Allen这一趟存了要好好欺负一下这家伙的心，根本没留手，却没想对方比自己想象的还要顽强，想来体力这方面的天赋确实是他后来在职业赛场上的资本。

两个人都累到倚在铁网上平复呼吸的时候他还在回忆自己做的那个梦里后面是怎样的场景，少年也一如梦中做的那样从包里找出来一瓶水扔给他，说出口的话也没有变：“你打得这么好，为什么以前从没见过你啊？”

这一趟他绷住了笑，认真地看了过去，“这没关系，你以后会经常见到的。”

少年耸了耸肩，仍旧是最早那不以为然的表情，却没有说出什么反驳的话，抬起的手停顿了会儿便放了下来，“哦，但是我并不想经常有人和我抢地方啊。”

“我说的可不是这里啊。”

在俩人都坐着的情况下，身高差倒也不那么明显了，Allen抬手揉了一把小鬼的脑袋，“反正以后你就知道了。”

“你……”没能躲过的人一脸郁闷，“算了，反正下次一定会赢你的。”

“我等着啊。”他抿了抿唇，将瓶子里最后一点水喝完，捏了捏后往入口处那个垃圾桶的方向一扔。

 

这短暂的时空交错到底会持续多久他不知道，会不会有下一次这种意味上的见面他也不知道，但除却这些之外，只说见到十六岁的这家伙这件事本身，大概也已经足够有趣。

空瓶在垃圾桶口转了一圈，最终还是掉在了外面，他正想站起来的时候又听到边上的小鬼似乎发出了一个状似嘲笑的音节，“这都扔不进去！”

话音刚落另一个空瓶在空中划过一道漂亮的弧线，Allen看着那个瓶子几乎以一样的轨迹掉在了外头，笑得几乎停不下来，“彼此彼此。”

“……我平常都扔的进去的！”

“我平常也扔得进去啊。”他站起来拍了拍身上的尘土，“不然捡回来我们再比一下？”

“你真无聊。”

……竟然还龇牙咧嘴，不过总算是比十年后喷垃圾话的模样要顺眼得多。

“对了，你明天还来么？”

“明天啊，要看能不能来吧。”他想这可是不能再诚实的回答了，不过仍然收到了一记白眼。

“反正下次一定会赢你的！”

“知道了知道了，你都说了几遍了？”他偏头挑眉看过去，终于还是没忍住又想伸出手揉个脑袋，而后才意识到在站着的时候做这动作也太自取其辱了。

猜到他想什么的小鬼乐得嘴角的弧度又加深了几分，“你可别怕了不敢来啊。”

“当然不会。”

 

就算不来，那也肯定不是因为怕。

 

 

零

最后是不像告别的告别。

Allen Iverson站在球架下看着不服输的少年在夜色里渐行渐远直到分辨不清，忽然长舒了一口气。

他想这奇遇如果要告诉别人，势必要先穿上一层睡梦的外衣。

这太麻烦了，还是只留给自己算了。

 

走出球场的瞬间他便看见了自己停在街边的车，影子被昏黄的灯光拉长到几乎与车尾相接，身后有风吹过枝叶发出的声响。

他回过头映入眼帘的又是整片的绿，消失了很久的铁锈味道再度扑面而来，而那个被自己捏过的空瓶就躺在门后，却不见那个老旧的垃圾桶的踪影。

但他还是笑了起来。


End file.
